


Five Times Things Werent As They Seem And One Time The Truth Came Out

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oblivious Sam, Omega Dean, but nobody knows that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are together, everybody knows that, but no body seems to get that Dean is the Omega and Cas is the Alpha, at least, not until it gets shoved in their faces.</p>
<p>Or...</p>
<p>Five times Dean was mistaken for an Alpha and one time everyone realized it was Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Things Werent As They Seem And One Time The Truth Came Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on spn kink meme.
> 
> Everyone seems to think that Dean is the alpha and Cas is the omega, and neither one of them sets anyone straight until Dean's belly starts getting big.

1.

Dean ran forward, his machete flying in front of him, taking the head off of the vampire about to make a meal of his brother. Sam turned around in time to watch the head fall to the ground. Sam nodded his thanks before he returned to removing vampire heads from vampire bodies. When they were done Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder and his face scrunched up, "Come on dude, let's get you back home to Cas. Damn, didn't know he was in heat. I can smell him all over you Dean, and now I have to ride back in the car smelling it." Dean gave his brother a look that clearly read 'are you serious?' but apparently Sam didn't quite get it. Sam sighed, "Chop, chop, Dean! Thought you would be eager to get back to your sweet little Omega." Now Dean was really confused, Sam clearly hadn't paid much attention growing up, or well, it could have been the suppressants he had been on since the age of four. He was only off them now cause he had Cas. Dean shrugged, Sam would figure it out sooner or later, and it would probably be hilarious when he did.

2.

Charlie smirked, "I knew there was something going on between you and the angel!"

Dean turned around, startled by Charlie's exclamation, "Excuse me?"

Charlie's grin grew wider, "You have a love bite on your neck. So I guess you are one of those Alphas that's all for Omega equality in the bedroom I see."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, "Charlie, I'm not... nevermind."

Charlie just grinned, thinking about how right she had been.

3.

Dean sighed into the phone, "Hey Garth, you got a hunt for us or what? Don't tell me you are just calling to be social, I don't do that shit."

Gath chuckled, "Yeah dude, I got wind of a werewolf a state away from you guys, think you can handle it?"

Dean answered with a laugh of his own, "Only one werewolf? You sending us on kiddie jobs now?" Garth was about to reply when he heard Dean's muffled voice talking to someone else. "Cas, no... not right now... no I'm on the phone... later... no you can't do that while I'm on the phone... because, well it's not decent Cas!" Garth couldn't make out what the angel said, but he had a pretty good imagination. Dean's voice became clearer, "Sorry about that, Cas is being a bit persistent today."

Garth smiled into the phone, "No prob man, just go take care of your omega before he starts crying or something."

There was a pause before Dean spoke again, "Seriously, you too... you know what, it's fine. I'll talk to you later. Send the hunt details to Sam." Garth smiled as the call disconnected, wondering what it must be like to have an angel as an omega.

4.

Crowley's grin was dark as he looked down on Dean. The hunter was badly beaten and chained to a chair but defiance showed on his face. Crowley moved in close, "I need to know where your angel buddies are. Tell me, and I'll let you go."

Dean spit at the demon, "Like fuck you will."

Crowley shrugged, "You're right, but it might save you a bit of pain."

Dean grinned back, "As soon as Sam and Cas get here, I am so kicking your ass."

Crowley laughed, "What is it like anyways, getting saved by an omega?"

Dean held back laughter, "Really? That's where you are going to go? You think it would humiliate me to be saved by an omega? Let me tell you, I know some badass omegas."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes, wasn't that Harvelle girl an omega, pretty little thing. It was really to bad she got torn apart by those pups."

Dean growled, "You aren't aloud to talk about Jo that way." 

Before Dean could get any further, Sam and Castiel burst into the room. Crowley smiled, "Well that's my cue." and the demon vanished, leaving behind a seething Dean, a concerned Castiel and a rather confused Sam.

5.

Kevin sighed as he felt Cas looking over his shoulder, "Dean."

Dean poked his head into the room, "What?"

Kevin looked pointedly at the angel hovering behind him, "You ever think about teaching your omega about personal space?"

Dean shrugged, "He does that. Come on Cas, let's get some pie."

Castiel walked towards Dean, his head tilted in confusion, "Dean I do not understand, I am not the..." 

Dean cut him off, "It's fine man, some people just don't get it. Now, pie." The two exited the room and Kevin breathed out, glad he no longer had an angel reading the word of God over his shoulder, it was a bit unnerving.

+1.

Dean smiled as he looked down at his stomach, now obviously showing signs of pregnancy. Cas placed a hand over the large belly, smiling as well, "It will be quite the surprise, I think." Dean nodded, the two of them had been off for over two months, working a case and then finding out about Dean's pregnancy.

Dean sighed, "I can't believe we didn't notice before though. I mean, I was practically five months before we noticed!"

Cas ran a comforting hand through Dean's hair, "It is alright, the doctor said it was common in first pregnancies of omegas who find partners later in life, especially one with your active lifestyle and almost alpha build."

Dean sighed again as he pulled the Impala up to the door of the bunker, "I know, but you know how much of a shock it was for us, imagine how the others are going to feel. I'm pretty sure half the people we know think I'm the alpha in this relationship."

Castiel shrugged, "Well, it seems," he said motioning to the other parked vehichles, "They will so be informed of the situation."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, can't wait to see the look on Charlie's face, or Sam's. Man, he is gonna pop his lid."

Castiel tilted his head, "I do not understand, your brother is not a container."

Dean chuckled as they got out of the car and entered the bunker, "It's an expression Cas, I just mean Sam is going to freak out."

"Why am I going to freak out?" Sam's voice floated in from the other room, "Other than because you two have been gone a lot longer then you should have been for such a simple hunt." 

Cas smiled, "We are expecting a child!" 

Dean elbowed Castiel, "Dude, you don't just announce that."

Sam came rushing in, "Congrats Cas! I thought you would never get..." Sam stopped as he entered the room and his eyes fell on his brother, his heavily pregnant brother, "Oh."

Before Sam could process things through, Charlie rushed in, dragging Garth and Kevin behind her, "Did I hear something about having a baby?" Almost immediately, the other three's expressions mirrored Sam's. Charlie squinted her eyes at Dean before coming to a conclusion and simply shrugging before running to Dean and squealing, "Dean why didn't you tell me! Oh! Does this mean I'm an Aunt? I would be a totally awesome Aunt! Please Dean can I be an Aunt and dress your baby up like fictional characters and teach her to play D&D and show her the wonders of the internet?"

Dean laughed, "What makes you think it's a girl?"

Charlie gave him a 'no duh' look, "Because, Dean, I'm a girl and I know these things."

Kevin decided it was finally time to speak up, "Can we halt on the gender debate and could someone please explain how Dean is an omega."

Dean smiled, "Well... when a daddy alpha loves a mommy omega..."

Kevin held up a hand, "I get the whole alphas and omegas have alpha and omega children, but up until five minutes ago, I thought you were an alpha, and judging from his reaction, so did your brother." Kevin pointed to Sam, who still had a gob smacked look on his face.

Charlie turned to Sam, "How did you not know?"

Dean looked sheepish, "I have kinda been on suppressants since I was four. Omegas present at birth, and when my dad decided to start hunting, he thought it would be better to not have an omega son."

Sam's expression turned furious, "He put you on suppressant when you were four! Dean, that can seriously mess with you!"

Dean's eyes narrowed, "You think I don't know that? I've been off them for almost two years now, any other omega would have been pregnant multiple times by now, but it took us two years. Right now, I'm just glad I'm not infertile."

Sam gulped, "Sorry Dean, this is a lot to adjust to."

Dean shrugged as Castiel wrapped an arm around the hunter, "It's fine."

It was quiet as things seemed to settle in people's minds. After a long silence, Garth, who had yet to speak, finally spoke up, "So... any chance of naming it after me?"

The only reply was a chorus of five voices enthusiastically yelling, "NO!"


End file.
